


Healthy Glow

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: In theBook of Enoch, the fallen angels  (a) invent make-up, and   (b) teach humans how to use it and to accessorize nicely.





	Healthy Glow

**Author's Note:**

> In the _Book of Enoch_ , the fallen angels (a) invent make-up, and (b) teach humans how to use it and to accessorize nicely.

"Dear me," Aziraphale said, peering at passers-by, "Do the young people of today _have_ to hide themselves under all that powder and rouge?"

"Ignore him," Crowley said, as one young person rolled their perfectly made-up eyes, "he's too afraid to use anything more than tinted moisturizer and clear mascara."

"Oh, I do not. This healthy glow is due to -

"- Claret?"

"Good, clean living. Cosmetics are more your side of things."

It was a pity he _couldn't_ claim the credit for inventing slap, Crowley thought. Gadreel and Azazel were really raking it in since they got on the board at Chanel.


End file.
